


Mabari

by KnightDawn



Series: Blood of the Covenant [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mabari Puppies, Multiple Wardens (Dragon Age), Surprise Puppies, Tabris POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “Oh my! Well, we are about to have a very eventful morning, my dear warden."In which Barkspawn surprises the Wardens with a litter of puppies.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai/Male Tabris
Series: Blood of the Covenant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Mabari

They had barely settled for the night when Dirk was awakened by the sound of quiet whines and pained yelps coming from just outside his tent. He sat up quickly, reaching for his daggers — frowning as Zevran also stirred. “What is it? What’s happening?”

“I don’t know, but Barkspawn sounds like he’s in pain — listen.”

“Not good,” Zevran agreed, grabbing his own daggers as he followed Dirk out of the tent.

As it turned out, the weapons weren’t necessary. There was no ambush waiting, just a very anxious and distressed looking pair of mabari. Barkspawn was laying on his side, panting. Dirk felt his heart ache as Zevran knelt down beside him to look him over. “What’s wrong with him?”

The dog whined again, louder, and Zevran froze. Then he started laughing, much to Dirk’s surprise.

“Oh my! Well, we are about to have a very eventful morning, my dear warden. _She_ is in labor. Perhaps you could boil some water? I have never served as a midwife to a _mabari_ before, but the process can’t be that different…”

Despite their efforts to keep the mabari quiet, the noise roused their companions at various intervals throughout the morning — except for Oghren, who slept like a rock, and Shale, who never slept at all. Most of them went back to bed after confirming there was no actual trouble or danger, but there were a few exceptions.

Rolf had awakened Lyanna and Alistair, and she had emerged from their tent looking as though she’d just had a nightmare about the Archdemon. Farren made her some tea and sat next to her mabari, muttering something at him that seemed to help him relax. Alistair was clearly too giddy about the idea of _puppies_ to even consider sleeping again, and his mood seemed to lift Lyanna’s spirits as well.

By the time dawn was breaking, it was over. Barkspawn gave a tired yawn as she curled up around her seven newborn pups. They yipped and whined quietly as they squirmed against her belly.

Alistair chuckled as he moved in a little closer for a better look. “Best. Morning. Ever. Look at their tiny little… _everythings._ ”

“They are very cute,” Zevran agreed, giving a tired laugh. “Cute enough that I forgive them for startling all of us so magnificently.”

“I was sure we were being attacked,” Lyanna sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had made no attempts at being more put-together yet, which made her seem far more approachable than usual. “This is a _much_ better surprise.”

“We won’t want to move camp for a while — it’s bad to disturb a new mother,” Alistair said, kneeling down beside her to scratch under her chin and behind her ears. Dirk couldn’t hold back a grin when one of the pups whined and nudged at Alistair’s hands and the man _melted._ “My goodness, look at all of them. They’re adorable.”

Zevran snerked and shook his head, but he was smiling, too. “Psh. Fereldens.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rolf is Cousland's purebred mabari, Barkspawn is the mabari from Ostagar. She imprinted on Dirk, so she's his mabari.
> 
> Somewhat inspired by this picture: [[link]](https://silvanils.tumblr.com/post/631595262467506176/syberfab-king-alistair-visits-ferelden-armys)


End file.
